


the bright pink cast with the ladybug and pawprint doodles

by starrydreams



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, love square stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: The twin-tailed girl stopped in her tracks, her face falling. What was she going to tell her parents? “Hi mom! Hi dad! I was fighting an evil flower villain, and I got knocked off a roof! I’m at the hospital. Can you come pick me up?” No, that would never work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another lovely commission who was requested by wombatking on tumblr!! this was so much fun to write

     They were so close to catching the Akuma. She had been a tricky one to fight, having to dodge the bright green tendrils that stemmed from her dress. She had dark red hair, like a rose, with pink tinted skin and green freckles splashed across her cheeks. Her weapon was a shovel with a rather long handle that she used as a bat, which was assumedly was where the akuma resided. This had been their first plant based villian, much to Ladybug’s surprise. Chat Noir had made a few dozen puns about a bug in a garden. (He got hit in the stomach with the shovel after he made one about flowers.)

     They weren’t sure what had caused her to go evil. All they knew was that she was chasing after a couple of little kids, absolutely enraged. The superhero duo were able to get the kids to a safe place, and Chat went to distract Garden Girl while Ladybug talked to the them. It was hard to squeeze the truth out of them, they were scared and ashamed. Eventually the kids explained what happened: they had ruined someone’s garden while playing a game of football. Ladybug chided them lightly before running back to help her feline friend.

     The two had cornered her on a roof. Chat was deflecting the green stems with his baton as Ladybug activated her Lucky Charm. She blinked as a can of herbicide landed in her hand, completely baffled. Chat turned his head to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

     “Wow,” he commented, still turning the staff in his hands, “we’ve never had to kill an akuma before.”

     Ladybug rolled her eyes ask she scanned the scene. She could spray the herbicide in Garden Girl’s face, and she would drop the weapon in pain. Then, Chat could snatch up the shovel and destroy it. Then, she could capture the akuma and they would be finished, and call it a job well done. She felt bad that the girl would have to get injured, but once everything was fixed, she would be okay. Besides, she couldn’t let Hawkmoth win and take their miraculous. Who knows what kind of chaos would ensue.

     “Cover me!” She yelled as she ran towards the villain, spray at the ready. Once she was close enough, she sprayed a thick cloud of the can’s contents, the villain dropping the shovel to rub at her eyes. She grinned at another successful plan, but it was soon wiped from her face as the tendrils started to flail. One caught Ladybug in the stomach, and sent her flying. She landed on a neighboring roof, lower down than the one they were on. She attempted to land properly, but when she tried, she heard a sickening snap. She fell to the ground and clutched her ankle.

     “My lady!” Chat cried as he ran to the edge of the roof, peering over.

     “Don’t worry about me! Destroy the shovel!”

     He nodded and ran back to the girl, and Ladybug heard his cry of “Cataclysm!” as she hoisted herself up into a standing position. Using her yo-yo, she was able to get herself back onto the roof, just in time to cleanse the akuma. She half-heartedly said her catchphrases as she threw the shovel into the air, the magic fixing everything that had been broken during the battle. Exhausted, she carefully sat herself down on the roof, wrapping her hands tightly around her ankle. If only Miraculous Ladybug would fix that too…

     Chat Noir rushed to her side once the battle was over, unsure hands hovering over her. He noticed her hands gripped around her ankle and frowned deeply.  He shooed her hands away and winced when he saw her ankle was broken.

     “Ladybug.. We should get you to the hospital.” He said, helping her get to her feet.

     “I’ll be fine,” she insisted through gritted teeth, “I can get myself to the hospital. Besides, I’m about to detransform, and you know we can’t see each other out of costume.”

     “But your ankle is broken! Can’t we make an acception for this? You could use my staff as a crutch.”

     “I’ll be fine, Chat. It’s not too far away from here. I can get there by myself. You should help the girl get back home. You’re going to detransform soon, too.”

     Defeated, the blond went to help the other girl to her feet. She looked thoroughly confused, and a sudden look of guilt overcame her as Chat explained what happened. Ladybug watched as he scooped her up and leap off the building with the help of his staff. Once the two disappeared from sight, she swung her way down to the ground.

     On the ground she detransformed, Tikki dropping into her lap. Marinette produced a cookie from her bag (she recently had started to carry them around with her), and handed it to the fairy. Tikki ate quickly, a great look of concern on her face.

     “Oh Marinette! I’m so sorry! How is your ankle?” She spoke as soon as she finished the cookie.

     “It’s broken, but thankfully the hospital _is_ close.” Marinette replied, already hobbling in the direction of the hospital. Tikki flew after her.

     “What are you going to tell your parents?”

     The twin-tailed girl stopped in her tracks, her face falling. What _was_ she going to tell her parents? “Hi mom! Hi dad! I was fighting an evil flower villain, and I got knocked off a roof! I’m at the hospital. Can you come pick me up?” No, that would never work. She hated the idea of it, but she would need to come up with a well thought out lie to tell them. She was rather clumsy, so they would believe it if she said she tripped and fell… but over what? Where? She couldn’t have just tripped over a pebble. She could say that she fell down a flight of stairs. There were plenty for her to fall on. Hopefully they wouldn’t be too worried about her...

     “I’ll tell them that on the way home from school I fell down a flight of stairs.”

     “Are you sure they will believe that?”

     “Of course they will, Tikki. You know how clumsy I am.”

     Marinette dragged herself to the hospital, and one of the nurses called her parents. They came as soon as they can, closing up shop for her. Her mom fussed over her, giving Marinette a big hug. Her dad joined in, nearly crushing her ribs. She explained the story about falling down the stairs to both her parents and the doctor. It was confirmed she did, in fact, break her ankle with a couple of x-rays. She was given a bright pink cast and a pair of crutches, and sent back home.

     Her dad helped her up to her room when they arrived back at their home. She lied back on her bed, letting her eyes slip shut. All Marinette wanted to do was go to sleep. Surely her teachers would understand why she didn’t do her homework. Tikki flew out of her bag and nestled up by her shoulder, and suddenly a new fear struck her.

     How was she going to fight akumas when she had a broken ankle? There’s no way Hawkmoth would just wait until her ankle healed. She needed to be able to fight. She had to cleanse the akumas. When she hadn’t, dozens of Stonehearts popped up all over the place. And Chat Noir couldn’t fight by himself. It was a team effort. She’d hate to leave him helpless with a villain he couldn’t defeat. Or worse, mind controlled. He could get his miraculous stolen…

     She took a deep breath. No, she’d figure it out. Chat Noir would have to do more of the heavy lifting, and she would have to either swing around, but that would be a challenge with the heavy cast, or sit stationary somewhere She supposed she would have to call him about that tomorrow and figure out what to do. They’d work it out, they always could.

     She fell asleep to a mind full of active thoughts.  


     In the morning, Marinette was able to successfully get herself downstairs and seated for breakfast. Alya had come that morning to help her get to school, having heard the news the previous day. She carried her bag for her, lightly scolding her clumsy friend about being more careful. Marinette just smiled sheepishly. If only she could tell Alya about what really happened.

     It took a little longer than usual to get to school, but they still made it with plenty of time to spare. They found an empty bench, settling themselves down on it. Every so often someone from their class would walk up to them and ask what happened, then to sign her cast. She had a handful of names and “get well soon” notes in various colors of Sharpies after only a few minutes.

     “Don’t look now. Here comes dream boy,” Alya piped up, lightly shoving her side. Marinette’s cheeks flushed pink, and she went to hide her face in her sketchbook. Adrien couldn’t see her like that!

     The blond walked past the two, a smile on his face. “Good morning Alya. Good morning… Marinette?” He stopped in his tracks in front of the two, an eyebrow raised. Marinette slowly lowered the book from her face, smiling sheepishly. His eyes trailed to her cast and he frowned. Then, as if something clicked in his head, his eyes widened. She swore she saw him blush, though she might have just been seeing things.

     “May I sign your cast?” Adrien asked as soon as he recovered, taking a black Sharpie from the stack.

     “O-Of course!” Mariette stuttered, forcing herself to shut her mouth before she said anything else embarrassing in front of her crush.

     He uncapped the Sharpie and bent down to doodle a small ladybug on the cast, filling in the black dots. For good measure, he drew a pawprint beside the bug, and sat up straight when he was done. Marinette’s eyes widened, and she snapped her head up to meet his eyes. Blue eyes stared into green, holding the gaze until Alya cleared her throat, a puzzled expression on her face.

     “Uh, Marinette. Do you think-” Adrien started, cut off by the sound of the bell ringing. “-I could talk to you for a minute at lunch?”

     “Yes. Meet me here?” She replied, confidence seeping into her voice.

     He nodded, and Nino appeared behind him, the two heading off to class together. Alya helped Marinette up, questioning her on what had happened between the two of them. The secret superheroine shrugged it off, only replying in vague answers. She was in absolute shock.

     Marinette had a hard time focusing in her classes. All she could think about was the fact Adrien knew she was Ladybug, and the fact that he was probably Chat Noir. It was hard to wrap her mind around it. How could the so-cool model be a dorky pun-making cat? Then again, she had noticed instances when Adrien would make puns, and the two were both very kind and caring. They both had blond hair and green eyes. Whenever Chat Noir appeared, Adrien was mysteriously somewhere else...

     She found herself growing more and more impatient was it grew closer and closer to lunchtime. She had been scolded a couple of times for not paying attention or doing her work, but she couldn’t seem to work on it. She tried her hardest to distract from the wild thoughts in her head, and instead to focus on answering the questions on the paper in front of her. Though, every attempt was fruitless, her mind always wandering back to Chat Noir and Adrien.

     Adrien being Chat Noir meant that he… liked her, didn’t it? Chat was always flirting with her when she was Ladybug. Did Adrien like Marinette as well? Or did he find her silly and annoying? Marinette had never really fancied Chat. He was too cocky and flirty, but she loved the soft side of Adrien. The two together was the perfect balance. And now that she knew that Adrien was secretly her dorky partner, she wasn’t really afraid to talk to him anymore. Chat wasn’t scary, and if he was a part of her crush, well that was fine with her. She could accept that.

     Finally the bell rang, and if she didn’t have the cast, she would have jumped out of her seat and ran to the bench. Though, she was forced to go slow, using her crutches. Alya carried her backpack, a wide grin spread across her face. She teased her friend all the way to the meeting spot where Adrien was waiting. Alya set down her bag on the bench, and quickly scurried off.

     “Good afternoon, my lady.” Adrien took her hand in his, bending down to kiss it.

     Marinette’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, it taking a minute to calm down. “Good afternoon, chaton.”

     “So it’s you.”

     “It’s you.”

     There was a small pause before the two both burst into laughter, Marinette having to sit down in fear of falling again. Adrien plopped down on the bench beside her once he began to calm down, regarding her with a warm smile. She returned the look, both of their cheeks pink.

     “I’m sorry.” Marinette giggled. “I just.. You’re the last person I expected to be Chat Noir.”

     “Why? Am I not as handsome in costume?” He teased, causing her to roll her eyes. He continued, “I suspected that you were Ladybug.”

     “Really?”

     “Yeah. Both in and out of costume you’re really kind and a great leader. Plus, the pigtails.”

     “I guess that’s pretty obvious. But didn’t you think Ladybug was Chloe at one point?”

     “The reporters thought so too!”

     Marinette opened her mouth to tease him more (“What? Did you think that I suddenly grew long blonde hair?”) when she felt her bag moving. She opened her purse and Tikki flew out, spinning in the air. Adrien grinned and opened his jacket to let Plagg out, who flew over to his ladybug friend. The two fairies hugged.

     “Finally!” Plagg complained. “It took you two forever to figure that out. I don’t understand how! She looks exactly like Ladybug!”

     “Yeah, Marinette! I would think you would know your crush well enough to recognize him with a mask and messy hair.” Tikki chimed in.

     “Tikki!” The black haired girl yelped, blushing a bright shade of red. The ladybug fairy said a quick apology, a guilty look on her features.

     “Crush?” Adrien blinked, glancing to the girl sitting beside him. She nodded quickly, but said nothing else. She supposed she still wasn’t quite brave enough to confess something like a crush. Adrien nodded in understanding, pushing off the bench. He stood and held his hand out for her, that warm smile on his face. “Would you like to have lunch with me?”

     Marinette took a deep breath, having to convince herself that she wasn’t, in fact, dreaming. That her crush was secretly a huge dork that liked making puns and asked her out for lunch. She took his hand and pulled herself up, grabbing her crutches.

     “I would love to.” She replied.


End file.
